Massage is typically performed by applying pressure to the body of a patient, either manually or using a massage tool. Massage tools typically include some manner of surface or feature that is designed to contact the patient's body for the purpose of manipulating the patient's muscle tissue or connective tissue.
A vast array of massage tools have been used in the past. Many previously-used tools are awkward to hold and thus difficult to use. Other tools, while useful for their intended purpose, are specially adapted to manipulation of a particular part of the patient's body and lack versatility. Need remains for improved massage tools that are easy to manipulate, comfortable to hold, and versatile.